power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistress Material
' "Mistress Material" '''is the 15th webisode serial in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena s continuing fan film serials, preluding to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Wrath of Trakeena , Anthony Marsh, Jr 's upcoming fan film sequel to his first fan film of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 fan film) from 2014. This episode is a flashback episode as it is an eponymous callback to some original script material for Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena ''from 2010-11, where AJ Weems , now former Yellow Ranger according to this current Marsh-Verse era (2012-present), is brainwashed and becomes attached to Trakeena. And according to the episode's timeframe, it is set sometime in 2010 which when the process on the troubled fan film production first took place before the events of the new version of The Rise of Trakeena (2015-present). Due to the major title change, this and as well as the remainer of the webisodes will retain the former title The Rise of Trakeena (2010-2016), for the remainer of the fan-film serials. 'Synopsis Trakeena flashes back to her non-canonical rise of power when she allured, seduced, and intimidated the former Marsh-Verse Yellow Ranger, AJ Weems. 'Release Date ' *October 12, 2016 (Facebook) *October 14, 2016 (YouTube) *October 15, 2016 (Censored version on both platforms) 'Cast of Characters ' * Wes Bentley - Tony Marshall /Marsh-Verse Red Galaxy Ranger * Josh Cooke - Will James /Marsh-Verse Blue Galaxy Ranger * Don Cheadle - Browne Jones /Marsh-Verse Green Galaxy Ranger * Maggie Siff - Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) (likeness/inspiration) *????????? - AJ Weems , former Marsh-Verse Yellow Galaxy Ranger (likeness/inspiration) *????????? - Marsh-Verse Pink Galaxy Ranger (stand-in voice only in flashbacks) 'Production and Controversy' The episode's original title - that being "Milf Material" - was controversial by nature as fans may think the episode is trying to promote a Porn parody of the franchise at some point when in any means it is not. The real term if MILF means "Mother(s) I Love to Fuck". If that were to be implied into the title by the time of the serial's release, it would cause much outroar with the Ranger fandom. According to Miles Riba, one of the script writers for the webseries and eponymous fan film, the episode's name is not make it play on as if any sexual activity will take any part because it's not regarded to be in any Power Rangers lore. Though knowing fan fiction, most fan fic writers/artists (mostly fangirls) tend to write erotica in their self-inserted works in any mean. No nudity or sexual activity is NOT written or filmed into the episode, as it's a Trakeena (Marsh-Verse) episode where she is being picked as an object to a Ranger fan's obession doting her as his mistress, not a slave of erotic fantasies or any means. Anthony Marsh, Jr did not take any part in writing the episode at the time of this episode's production, though his past endevor with a latter character made him feel "ashamed" by it in the past. The episode's altered title, according to episode's title screen, is "Mistress Material" though working titles like "Mistress of Evil Material" and "Mistess of evil I Love to Follow Material" were considered. The episode is notoriously condemned as controversial due to the amount of swearing and drops of F-bombs said by the former Yellow Marsh-Verse Galaxy Ranger. 'Video' 'Original Uncensored Edition ' 'Censored Edition' 'Notes' *The episode was filmed out of order and was in delay due to Anthony Marsh, Jr's personal hiatus from the series during the Summer of 2016. *Trakeena, when returning to the Scorpion Stinger, in the beginning of the serial says "Hi Honey, I'm Home!" line, last said by Ivan Ooze in'' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) - also non-canonal to the franchise - similar to in that infamous scene where he overthrew Rita and Lord Zedd of their moon place. *Two recycled monster costumes are featured in the first Flashback segment featuring AJ's never-before-been-filmed first encounter with Trakeena. One notable monster is the Zyu2 Jellyfish monster from the "''Reign of the Jellyfish" episode from Season 1 of Mighty Morphin ''and the other is that unnamed alien from In Space's ''"Flashes of Darkonda" and "The Rangers' Mega Voyage" episodes. They were once in the original production version of The Rise of Trakeena fan film (2010-2011) of course but their original scenes were filmed in 2010, not 2011. *This episode made referrences and remarks to the following pop culture character icons outside of Power Rangers: **'Tony the Tiger '''of Kellogg's ''Frosted Flakes ''cereal - When Trakeena dubbed this dimension's Red Galaxy Ranger the "Tony the Tiger of Red Rangers". Hence his name is Tony Marshall . **'James Bond, 007''' - Following Trakeena's reply to the Red Ranger, he answers by saying his name in the way of Agent 007 himself: "The name is Marshall. Tony Marshall, the new next generation Red Galaxy Ranger". **'Cocoa Puffs' - When AJ states that Trakeena is "Coukoo for Cocoa Puffs" after calling Tony her "Honey Bunny". **'Elvira, Mistress of the Dark' - When AJ remarked about this dimension's Trakeena vaguely resembling her in terms of costume aesthetic and makeup and.....Of course, the cleavage. These kind of remarks to the Marsh-Verse version of Trakeena were implied in the original film version. *As dated, The episode makes numberous notorious callbacks to the original Fan-Film production of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (2010-2011, 2012), which also includes several scenes from the original refilmed of course: **When AJ responded to Trakeena's curiousity of him being the Yellow Ranger, he stated that his father (never seen but mentioned) never liked his son wearing anything that's colored yellow since he, a Male Ranger, feels that the color makes him look "Gay". It's not obvious that in the main PR universe - outside of this non-canon Marsh-Verse - there has been only but little few Male Rangers (Tideus, Dustin, the unnamed SPD A-Squad Yellow, Chip, and recently Calvin) that were yellow hence the fact most Yellow Rangers in the Power Rangers universe were and has always been Female (Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Maya, Kelsey, Katie, Taylor, Kira, Z, Ronny, Lily, Summer, Emily and Gia). This is a callback to when Anthony Marsh, Jr (the director/voice actor/etc. being the Marsh-Verse series and the overall Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series) felt how his father overreacted seeing his son play a Yellow Ranger as if he feels he may come off as being gay. Marsh, however, is NOT gay in real-life. It may be implied somewhat as though the character of AJ might be. **There has multiple remarks of AJ calling Trakeena out as an "Old Lady", "Hag", and "Tinker Bell". Like in the original film version. **In the Asylum flashback, when a erotomatic Trakeena intimidates the Red Ranger to join her and her army, she calls him out as "Honey Bunny", Like in the original film version. **Also in the Asylum flashback, once the Rangers leave Trakeena in favor of going out to stop a monster, Will tells Trakeena "Hope the doctors drug your head up. So that way we don't have to worry about you anymore". This is similar to the end of the original scene - which is currently lost in footage - where AJ told the latter the same thing. *None of the 2 current members of the Marsh-Verse Galaxy Rangers do not appear, it is due to the fact that based on the following flashback segments they never were present at the time. *Although Gwen is deceased in current era of the series but in the flashbacks, she is played by a stand-in actress. *First flashback episode in the Marsh-Verse series. *First in the Marsh-Verse, outside of main PR Universe, since " Journey's End " to feature Scorpius/Trakeena's cocoon. **The cocoon featured isn't like the one featured in the TV series as it was taller whereas in the Marsh-Verse fan series it is shorter. That is because the cocoon - in story perspective - is being reconstructed and recharging. **Centering for set decoration of it are instead of lycra webbing, it's blue LED Christmas lights. *This is the first serial of the fan-film series to be released in two versions: a censored and uncensored/extended version. *This is the first time in the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Fan-Film series to feature the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum, last featured back in the original production version of Rise of Trakeena (2010-2011). *Trakeena, though this version is non-canon, explicably makes a referrence to what her original character counterpart did to Captain Mutiny back in the end of the events of " Escape the Lost Galaxy " in the TV series. 'Based On' *'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episodes 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 - " Silent Sleep ", " Orion Rising ", " Orion Returns ", Shark Attack " and " Redemption Day " (Tony's outfit based on Leo's early Lost Galaxy era outfit from forementioned episodes). *'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 19 - Part 1 of " The Lost Galactabeasts " (Trakeena's remark of 2 Rangers fighting each other). *'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 21 - " Heir to the Throne " (Rangers suggestion scene and Trakeena swearing revenge motive) *[[ Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy | Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '']] Episode 22 - " An Evil Game " (''Monsters destroyed quickly scene) *'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 23 - " Memories of Mirinoi " (Trakeena suggestion scenes) *'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' Episode 42 - " Escape the Lost Galaxy " (Trakeena's referrence to Captain Mutiny, from main canon). *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue'' Episodes 29 and 30 - " Trakeena's Revenge " (Trakeena wanting revenge of exile motive) Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena (Fan-Film Remake) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy Fan-Film Series